


2am

by situation



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Finger Sucking, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Smut, OT12 - Freeform, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Sharing a Bed, implied ot12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situation/pseuds/situation
Summary: Changmin needs to be taken care of, sometimes.





	2am

**Author's Note:**

> yes i have a finger sucking kink we exist 😔. also all of tbz is baby. also! yes i should be working on my tbz+svt fix Twenty-Five (#spon) but i’m just getting over a terrible sickness and i rly wanted to get this idea off my chest

“Please...”

“Ah...” Sangyeon’s voice was rough with sleep. “Changmin? What are you doing here, it’s 2 in the morning?” 

Sunwoo stirred beside Sangyeon. He pushed his sleep hair out of his face and squinted toward the light coming from the open door to their room. “Ah, hyung? Is someone there?” Sunwoo managed to sound even groggier than the leader.

“Yes, it’s Changmin. He’s come to visit at 2am.” The eldest reached over the edge of the bed to run his fingers through the dancer’s hair, who was kneeled beside the bed. 

Changmin squeezed his eyes shut and let out a high pitched whine, instantly pulling Sangyeon out of his post-sleep haze. This did seem a little odd, didn’t it? “Baby, if you want to sleep in an actual bed you can just ask, we’re willing to share.”

Changmin opened his eyes. He didn’t know how to ask for what he really wanted, so he figured actions would be more effective than words. The younger cupped Sangyeon’s wrist in his hands, bringing it to his face, and planting a little kiss on the knuckles of his middle and pointer finger. 

“O-kay, Sunwoo, if you’ll excuse me...” The leader threw off the covers and turned to a seated position on the bed. He took Changmin’s hands in his, pulling the younger up with him as he stood up. “Let’s go to the sitting room, sweetie.” He whispered into his neck, bringing him into a hug. 

Sangyeon had wanted to privately chat, and every other room besides the one where the camera directors reside during the day had been occupied by sleeping members. Sangyeon led Changmin by the hand into the empty room, and plopped himself down onto a small couch. “Well?” 

The younger boy hesitantly looked down at his leader, opting to say nothing in favor of climbing into his lap, straddling his thighs and shyly looking down at his leader’s hand where it rested along his own abdomen. 

“Ah, so this is how it is?” Everyone in their group was acutely aware of the main dancer’s oral fixation. Whether it be chewing gum during rehearsal, or sucking the tip of his thumb into his mouth while he watched his favorite variety shows, Changmin was at ease when he could word his tongue and teeth over something mindlessly. In dire situations, when the dancer was more stressed or overwhelmed than usual, he would come to one of his members to take care of him. 

Sangyeon took the dancer’s jaw into his palm, the other leaning into the touch, letting out a pleased sigh at the feeling. He tapped Changmin’s soft pink lips with his thumb, sliding the digit across the bottom lip. 

“You could have just asked Juyeon, you know. Isn’t he in your room?” 

The younger sighed shrinking a little bit and wrapping his arms around himself. “There’s too many people in the room , I was embarrassed.”

Sangyeon pulled Changmin’s arms away from his body to rest on the leader’s shoulders. “But leaving Sunwoo as a witness was fine?” Sangyeon chuckled. “Minnie, you don’t have to be embarrassed. You know every one of us would be happy to take care of you.”

“I know it’s just...” Changmin chewed on his bottom lip in thought. However, whatever he was going to say is lost to the wind as soon as he notices that Sangyeon has moved his hands to his waist, and has started drawing small circles into his hips with his thumbs. 

Changmin keens high in his throat in want, and hangs his head to rest it on his leader’s chest. 

“What do you need, baby? I need you to use your words.” Sangyeon slides his hands over Changmin’s back and hugs him closer.

Changmin inhales deep through his nose in the crook of his leader’s neck, lingering scent of cologne from earlier in the day flooding his senses. “Fingers...”

“Oh? Where do you want them, baby?” Sangyeon moves to tickle Changmin lightly at his sides. “Here?”

“Ah, hyung,” The younger squirms and swats the hands away. “No, I... want them here.” Changmin brought his finger up to his face and dragged it over his lips.

“Oh, I see.” Sangyeon replaced Changmin’s hand with his own, the younger parting his lips in a small gasp, breath ghosting over Sangyeon’s fingertips. 

Sangyeon tapped the dancer’s bottom lip with his index finger, the younger obeying the unspoken cue to open his mouth further. Sangyeon slowly pressed two fingers into the warm heat of the dancer’s mouth, who sighed happily, closing his lips around the fingers. 

The leader snaked his other hand into his member’s hair, pulling the younger closer to his chest. “Thank you for telling me what you needed, my good boy.” With a ruffle to Changmin’s hair, he slid his fingers in a little deeper as the younger whined around them at the praise. 

Sangyeon sighed happily and slid his unoccupied hand oto the younger’s back, rubbing in lazy circles, eliciting quiet content hums around his fingers. Sangyeon felt his heart swell with affection as the younger continued to suckle despite dozing off, his breathing evening out and head nuzzling closer to his leader. 

Sangyeon startled to a sound at the door, head moving to find the source. His eyes were met with the sillouhette of a sleepy Sunwoo. 

The young rapper approached the pair on the couch, laying his head against Sangyeon’s shoulder as he sat down beside them. 

“Hyung?” Sunwoo huffed. 

“Yeah?”

“Are you coming back to bed? I’m cold.”

Sangyeon chuckled, ruffling Changmin’s hair “Yes. But you have to help me get him up.”

“I’m fine with that.” 

Changmin stirred. “Sunwoo, Sangyeon-hyung.”

“Yes, baby?” Sangyeon asked, moving to maneuver him and Changmin to a standing position. 

“Carry me.”

“Anything you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos & comment
> 
> ily


End file.
